


Lust

by Capricorn_Cutiee09



Category: The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Doppelganger, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capricorn_Cutiee09/pseuds/Capricorn_Cutiee09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's not weird? You know, fucking yourself practically.."<br/>"Not at all." ;) Katherine and Elena have some fun. [For mature people only] One-shot! -RATED R/M-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lust

**Author's Note:**

> !!WARNING!!: RATED R/M IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE OR DO NOT LIKE STRONG ADULT CONTENT PLEASE LEAVE NOW, IF YOU DO? BY ALL MEANS ENJOY....

Katherine wraps her arms around Elena pulling her against her, needing to feel her curves and valleys. Every inch. She licks Elena's lips, making her part them, and Katherine thrusts her tongue into her mouth, fucking that hot mouth. Her soft flesh against my body, driving me crazy with need. Breaking the kiss.

"I want you to slip your finger into your mouth. Get it good and wet." "Why?" "Enough questions, just do it." Elena hesitated, but listened, slipping her finger past her lips. Katherine groaned, wishing it was her clit she was sucking instead. She removes her finger. Katherine grabs her wrist, and vampire speeds her upstairs throwing her onto the bed. "Now take that finger you so sexily sucked and spread those beautiful pussy lips." Elena does as she's told spreading her pussy open.

"Now get real wet, I'll be right back." She leaves, leaving Elena caressing her slit. She moves her finger up and down her pussy, making herself wetter than water. Katherine then comes back completely naked...Wearing a black strap-on dildo.'God I never knew they looked so intimidating.' Elena thought to herself. Katherine creeps over to Elena and hovers over her, the strap-on dangling over her centre. "You better be wet enough." Katherine says thrusting the dildo into Elena's tight snatch. In, out, in, out. "Ah God." Elena whimpers, grasping katherine's shoulders. "Mmm you're so tight" "Oh fuck"..The dildo moves so fast you can hear the wetness in Elena. "You like this, huh?" "Oh, yes" She breathes out. "Oh, God don't stop, don't stop!" "Your close aren't you?" "Mhm"She says digging her nails into Katherine's shoulders as she pumps in and out of Elena. "I'm so close, oh, Katherine!!" "Cum for me kitten, cum all over this Dick."

Katherine feels Elena's pussy start to tighten and then Elena cums, arching her back off the bed, screaming Katherine's name out. "Oohh, Oh my God!" "Now suck" Katherine says pulling out of Elena and shoving the strap-on into Elena's mouth. Pushing slowly in and out. Elena sucking and licking every bit of her sweet juices. Katherine pushes Elena off. "How do you taste?" "Like you."

**Author's Note:**

> The one's one of my favorites. IF YOU ENJOYED IT, PLEASE, SHARE IT WITH YOUR FRIENDS!!! XOXO -A


End file.
